Chōun Shiryū
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Emi Motoi (visual novel, anime) (credited as Nana Nogami in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Visual Novel Version :When Kan'u was fighting the Tō army, she fought alongside Chōun for a while; when this war ended, Chōun met Kazuto and took a liking to him, promising to join his army later. She joins alongside Kōchū after the battle with Enshō. She has a strong obsession of menma. :Of Kazuto's harem, she can be considered "the weird one". As the (self-proclaimed) second master of love in the Three Kingdoms, she, along with Shion (who is the first), constantly give Kazuto advice in his love affairs. However, unlike Shion, she is usually straightforward and blunt, lacking much sense of shame. She also has a habit of running around the city as the masked hero of justice 'Butterfly Mask' in her patrol shift. Strangely, no one other than Kazuto and Shuri can recognize her true identity, despite only wearing a mask and her fighting style recognized. Furthermore, Chōun herself doesn't recognize how obvious her disguise is to Kazuto.Despite her seductive front, she can be surprisingly pure at times which shocks Kazuto. Anime version : Chōun is a mysterious girl who appears calm, collected, and very powerful. She is the second person to join the group. She loves to tease Kan'u and other women frequently, and seems to relish whenever she gets up close with them. She also assumes the identity of a hero of justice named Butterfly Mask (Kachō Kamen), hence wearing a butterfly mask. :She (in Kachō Kamen's form) saves Ryūbi from bandits with her "secret technique", making Ryūbi develop a crush on Kachō Kamen. Chōun asked Ryūbi who saved her, and she 'innocently' said good things about her (Kachou Kamen is super cool, and noble), raising Chōun's mood high. Chōun is also scary when she's smiling (Sui will have nightmares about it and Shion simply covers the eyes of her daughter). :Chōun even continues teasing Kan'u in more ridiculous ways (like an embarrassing introduction of Kan'u to the bandits who attacked Ryūbi - and Chōun gets a lump on the head as a result). : :In Koihime Musō's OVA, Chōun (as Kachō Kamen) appeared and swam, but Kōchū, who acted as the school's doctor, said that its okay, since Kachō Kamen's appearance looks like Chōun, and she immediately tied up and put into an unused class, until night and no one seems to notice her missing (even her daughter, who asked about her whereabouts before). Trivia *Her voice gets deeper in the anime. *Her character design might be based on Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Both have short blue hair, red eyes, and Chōun's spear resembles the Lance of Longinus. *In the anime, she explains that she became Kachō Kamen after dying and then resurrected by Ultraman. **In the second OVA she actually transforms Ultraman-style, becoming huge via wearing her butterfly mask. In addition, her nipples light up and blinks after a certain time period. This is her version of Ultraman's color timer. *Unlike the other girls, she calls Kazuto "aruji" rather than "goshujin-sama". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)